


Catch me, Im falling for you.

by Lexkadc



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance, kieu my being a fucking mess here, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexkadc/pseuds/Lexkadc
Summary: Kieu my and Fatou met at Kieu my's parent's shop one night. Not knowing that they're already falling for each other even if they don't know each other's names.orKieu my and Fatou don't know each other, they never met, but they realize soon enough that they're now in each other classes, have some friends in commun and share some communs interests. They became friends, and tries to push their feelings away, scared that the other won't feel the same.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu, kieutou - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Catch me, Im falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo! This is my first Fanfic, just to warn y'all; English is not my first language.. So Sorry if the writing is bad or something like that.  
> I just thought about writing a Kieutou fanfic because They deserved way more fluffy stories here.

\---

Kieu my was a shy girl when she was young, in some sort of ways, she always were. Still now, she didn’t like when everyone was watching her, she was kinda quiet in class, and when her friends weren’t around, she didn’t talked to new people that much.

Most of the time tho, people were doing the first move to talk to her, boys for example, not that she hated it, but she was getting tired of guys seeing her as just a ‘’hooked up plan’’. She wanted something real, true love like you see in romance movies. Was it to much to ask?

Honestly, it probably was.

\---

“Hey Kieu my! Wait”

Great. It was Lasse. She hooked up with him, maybe two, or three time. She thought, for a moment, that maybe he felt something towards her. But again, she was wrong.

“Wanna come over at my place tonight?”

She didn’t want to deal with this. She was tired, she had to work at her parent’s shop tonight. She just wanted to tell him to go fuck himself at this point. But she managed to control herself.

“Im sorry Lasse, I can’t, I have to work” She answered with a little fake smile.

“Oh..” He sounded disappoint. “Maybe tomorrow night?” He then added.

“Can’t.” She answered coldly.

“Hum okay.. bye then.” He finally turned the other way.

_Finally, I think he got the message_ , Kieu my thought.

\---

Her shift at the shop was calm, she was bored so she decided to checked her insta. Kieu my was popular, she heard some girl in the bathroom calling her the “Ice Queen” once. She didn’t like that name, she really really disliked it.

She sightly jumped when she heard someone clearing their throat in front of her. She quickly closed her phone and muttered a little “sorry” to the man standing in front of her. She quickly scanned his things, and signed when he paid and then finally left the shop. She let her head rest in her hands.

“I fucking hate it.” She muttered under her breath.

She jumped again when she heard a slight chuckle. _Are you fucking kidding me, not again._

She then saw a girl, about her age, coming to her with some bottle in her hands. Kieu my felt her heart skipping a beat, she was really fucking pretty. The problem was, she never saw that girl at school before, nor at some party, or just in the street, and she never came to the shop before this day. She knew that if she ever saw someone that beautiful, she would never forget their face.

“Long day?” The girl said, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

God, even her voice was beautiful.

“Hum, yeah, sorry.” Kieu my answered with a smile, a real one this time. And she could feel her cheeks getting red.

“Its fine, no need to apologize.” The girl said, with a smile.

Then they fell into a sort of awkward silence, she could feel the girl’s eyes on her while she was scanning the bottles, causing her cheeks to get more and more red. The girl then paid, and Kieu my gave her the bottles in a bag, their hands sightly touching.

“Thanks, ummh..” The girl’s eye fell on Kieu my’s badge, where her name was written.

“Kieu my.” The girl added, then turned around and left, before Kieu my could asked her what her name was.

For some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about how the girl said her name. Well, she said it like everyone usually say it, but she just loved the way it got out of the girl’s mouth, like a melody.

_What the hell is wrong with me._ Kieu my thought.

\---

“Wassup Q!” It was Ismail, they were bestfriends since they were young. Ismail were the party type, getting drunk most of the time, just for fun. They were the one who introduced guys to Kieu my a lot. They wanted Kieu my to find love, but it never really worked.

“Hey.” Kieu my answered, she studied until late last night, after her shift. She couldn’t really concentrate tho, someone was in her mind all night.

“Dammn, didn’t get that much sleep huh?” Ismail added playfully.

Kieu my just shrugged him off, she wasn’t in the mood. She hated morning at school. She then got into her first class of the morning, Biology, it wasn’t her favorite class, but she was pretty good at it, so she didn’t mind.

“Hi class!” The teacher greeted them, “We have a new student with us today, well she used to come her... She came back from some vacation due to covid.” The whole class then turned their eyes toward the desk where the teacher was pointing the new student.

The new girl got up from her desk, some rang in front of Kieu my. Kieu my eyes widened.

“Hi, im Fatou, Fatou Jallow.” The girl said with a smile.

The girl from the shop, that was the girl from the fucking shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed. It was pretty short, but the next chapters might be longer!


End file.
